Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing systems and more particularly to pausing printing for preview in remote server-based print queues.
Remote server-based print queues allow a user to submit a print job to a queue that can subsequently be printed using one of a large number of different printers. This allows a user to walk to any one of the supported printers and select the job to be printed. One of the issues with this approach is the incompatibility of the print ready document emitted by a print driver and some printers. Remote server-based print systems usually provide the capability for conversion to the print ready document format required by a specific printer. Often the configuration of the printer to which a print job can be sent is a manual step, which allows for the possibility of a mismatch that prevents usable output. When unusable output is produced, the user normally proceeds through the laborious task of resubmitting the job to the print queue, and prints using an alternate printer.